Midnight
by the god of wolves
Summary: When lincoln discovers his talent he will need to do his best to keep it from his parents and sisters and try his best to not let it consume him RATED T FOR QUESTIONABLE THEMES AND POSSIBLE CURSING
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hi audience god of wolves here, so this story is the start of a new branch of my stories with better writing in them look on my profile for the summaries of them now please enjoy and please read the author's note at the bottom, enjoy.**

* * *

It was a fairly sunny day close to the end of the year when it happened, 5th grader Lincoln loud and his friends Clyde, Liam, his girlfriend Ronnie anne and the most important to this event Rusty. During recess at school the 5th graders all sat in a circle around each other Rocky showed off the objects he brought from home a deck of cards and two sets of dice.

"Come on it'll be fun, highest roll wins" he said to the group convincing them to roll for fun.

"fine give me the dice" Lincoln said, as rusty handed him the dice he felt something inside telling him this was right. Lincoln rolled the dice and to everyone's surprise he rolled a six and a five. Every one else rolled and the highest next to lincoln was a nine.

"Let's try cards now" Rocky said, they played texas hold 'em three times after rocky explained the rules, Lincoln won every time.

"You're really lucky lame-o" Ronnie anne said to her boyfriend using her pet name for him.

"Maybe this is your talent lincoln you're extremely lucky" Clyde said, after the words left his lips everyone remembered all the luck lincoln has, in rpg's moves with low hit percent's hit quite often when lincoln uses them and life in general lincoln normally has a good streak when taking chances, and his parents not so secret disdain for gambling is the reason he's never noticed before.

"you know I hear there's a kid who rolls at the highschool maybe we should try it" Rocky suggested. After a little persuasion and loaning money lincoln agreed to roll the highschooler. After school let out the friends immediately walked to the high school.

"Okay lincoln here are the rules both of you roll two dice each whoever has the higher number wins" rocky explained as they arrived at the campus, soon upon arriving they saw him a large senior rolling people facial expressions changed at the drop of a hat as the dice decided their fate. The 5th graders walked up to the large senior.

"I'd like to roll you" lincoln calmly stated causing a chuckle from everyone nearby.

"you sure kid it would be a shame if I cleaned you out this close to summer" the senior said.

"I'm sure I came here to roll so let's roll" Lincoln calmly stated.

"okay then kid I'll tell you what, divide your money into five I'll do the same then we'll roll five times for a different section of it each time, what do ya say?" the senior asked.

"Sounds fair" lincoln responded the two divided their money and faced each other then they rolled lincoln rolled a 7 and the senior rolled a 3, the senior smirked and handed lincoln his money. The next roll lincoln got a 9 and the senior got a 4, smile even bigger he handed lincoln the money. The third roll lincoln got a 10 and the senior got a 3, and a large genuine smile atoned his face as he handed lincoln his cash. The fourth roll the senior got another 3 and lincoln got an 11, the senior once again handed lincoln his money with a slight friendly chuckle. On the final roll as the dice touched the ground and with a chuckle the senior spoke

"welp snake eyes I lost here you go kid" he said handing lincoln his money and giving him a pat on the back.

"thanks sir" lincoln said.

"no need to be so formal buddy, you know I like you kid I'll tell you the term for your roll, in dice slang that roll goes by a few different things depending on who you heard it from but the term I heard and I like is, midnight **"**

* * *

 **A/N: this is the god of wolves here again, I am sorry for how short this chapter is to make up for that I'm going to attempt to get the next chapter up soon like in a week max soon, by the time you're reading this there's a high chance I've already almost finished it but we'll see, anyways thanks for reading please review and If you liked it please click the favorite or follow button now this god is signing off**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: well I'm back and think I have a little more idea of where I want this to go, first off I'm happy that I've got people already favoriting and following this story it means a lot now without further ado I'll answer reviews.**

 **Fallen pens: yea sorry about the spacings and such, I'm trying to fix stuff like that but I use a tablet to write and it quite honestly is not the eaiest thing to use, but I will try to better my self especially in grammar, thanks for your mention about how I handle the characters, I do try my best and your mention of it being rushed 100% true, I made the last chapter in a few hours so I could get it down and get it up here while it was fresh in my head, I rushed my self to no end and do plan on sometime going back and fixing it don't get your hopes up if I do end up fixing the grammar mistakes I made it wont be done for awhile life has me busy, thanks for the rating and im gonna try and bump that up in this chapter.**

 **TheLynnster: pretty much the same thing sorry about my grammer I'll do my best to fix my mistakes moving forward thanks for the rating and I'm gonna try and bump it up with this chapter.**

 **Neonfairytail: well both in a way games are just more a way to see his luck manifest and it's where it really comes to play in life its harder to see and manifest itself in like you'll see in this chapter it's easier to be lucky when its a set statistic like 1/12 but with 10 sisters he still has luck on his side it's how he can get his peacekeeper role done as well as his schemes but again in life woth the people beimg variables his luck wont be as good as in a game of chance with statistics, numerical odds. If I confused you please pm me I'll try and explain better.**

 **Just letting everyone know I will be answering all reviews in an authors note before each chapter unless the answer is too much of a spoiler I do not own the loud house nor the song I use in this chapter please enjoy god of wolves out.**

* * *

A month has passed since that fateful day, and summer had began the day before. Lincoln missed meeting his senior friend, after the game he introduced himself a Brent and he hung out with lincoln each day after school, they became closer than friends they were brothers to each other Brent taught lincoln everything he knew about gambling, teaching the kid games such as backgammon, blackjack, poker, and more. Lincoln currently was thinking about that as he walked to Brent's house so the two could play a friendly game of backgammon. As lincoln arrived at his friend's home he knocked on the door.

"hi Lincoln" Brent said answering the door letting Lincoln in the house. "thanks for having me over Brent" Lincoln said as he entered the house.

"no problem kiddo, besides I enjoy your company" Brent said as he and Lincoln went to the living room for a friendly game of backgammon. The two played for hours Lincoln won more games at the end, before they knew it, lunch was upon them. After the boys ate they had some fun talking about comics, playing video games, and watching tv. Together the boys were just boys and having fun and messing around a little and before they knew it it was time for Lincoln to go home. As he stood at the door the setting sun to his right he said "goodbye Brent, I had a good time today"

"I had a good time as well kid and you know, I have something for you, keep in mind it's waterproof" he said holding a small box for Lincoln to open.

"Brent you didn't have to get me something"

"I wanted too" brent said shoving the small box into Lincoln hands the younger boy opened the box and almost dropped it

"I can't accept this" Lincoln said shock riddled in his voice.

"you can and will" Brent responded as Lincoln tried to give it back to Brent, realising it was futile Lincoln lifted the object out of the box it was a necklace with a soft chain made of a woven fabric Lincoln never saw before long enough to hide under his shirt with a metal clasp that was large enough to use with ease the charm was what lincoln found the best, it was a small square made of silver with a design resembling the six side of a die, and right next to the charm lay two dice, the same two dice Lincoln rolled against brent on their first meeting. Brent lifted something from his shirt and showed the exact same necklace around his own neck.

"now we can both keep a reminder of our first meeting, always" he said smiling, Lincoln put the cord around his neck before shutting the clasp then, teary eyed he hugged brent who in response smiled warmly and hugged Lincoln back.

"thanks Brent"

"no problem kiddo now you better get home before your folks wonder where you are" Brent said breaking the embrace between the two Lincoln nodded and said his farewell as he walked off the setting sun illuminating his path.

As Lincoln walked up to the door he noticed how dark it became with the street lights moments from turning on. As Lincoln reached his hand out for the door he paused and looked down making sure his new necklace was hidden inside of his shirt. once he saw it was inside of his shirt he took a breath and reached for the door again, as soon as he opened the door he paled, he walked in on a shouting match between Lori and Leni and he instantly knew it was going to be sister fight protocol which sucked for him. Lincoln decided to skip both dinners that night and lay on his bare bed wondering if his parents even knew how the protocol worked and how bad it was for Lincoln, but that was barely in his mind as he looked at the necklace he wore thinking about how fun it could be to roll the dice more, but what mostly occupied his thoughts was how thankful he was to have brent in his life. In a house with 10 sisters Lincoln never had anyone who really cared about the things he did, sure occasionally his sisters would humor him and play video games with him, but other than that they didn't care too much for him, sure they loved him-or that's what they say-but even with Clyde being like a brother he never was what Lincoln needed-and secretly needed-and that's something his own father never has been either, a good male role model. Someone who taught lincoln skills he'd need, spend quality time with him, and be their for him. His sisters could try all their lives and never be what he craved and needed most, but brent was and he saw himself as the role lincoln saw him as and they both knew how they felt. They were brothers, not like with Clyde though Brent was an older brother and a good role model while Clyde was a younger brother in a sense while the same age Lincoln was more emotionally mature and more of a role model for Clyde, who kept the boy on track, but with brent Lincoln could show his weakness and learn from someone who cared for him. Lincoln realized he never had someone like that before he was always the peacekeeper never allowed to show weakness, making sure his sisters-older ones included-didn't tear each other to pieces before Lincoln could think much more he noticed the doorknob turn, indicating either one or more family members were outside his door. Panicking lincoln shoved the necklace in his shirt and laid down as the door opened.

"hey bro, you okay?" a voice asked in a British accent as luna entered her little brother's room she sat at the foot of his bed looking at the young boy.

"I'm fine, why?" he responded sitting up slightly worried she'd find his necklace.

"you missed the first dinner and now you're missing the second one, I was worried about you bro" luna said with concern.

"just... not hungry I guess" he said truthfully, the whole sister fight protocol left a bitter taste in his mouth and ruined any appetite he had gathered during the walk home.

"if you're sure bro, I'll try and keep Lori and Leni from killing you bro" Luna said ruffling his hair before walking to the door.

"thanks Luna, Goodnight" Lincoln told his big sister.

"night bro" she said smiling as she shut his door. A few moments later as Lincoln was about to drift off holding bun bun his door was slammed open as Leni opened it a raging presence he never associated with the normally ditzy blonde, but sure as his hair was white his usually ditzy sister stood in his doorway rage seething off of her in waves.

"I can't believe you lincoln!" she seethed barging in before lincoln could even stammer she resumed yelling at the poor boy "how could you not show up to my dinner and support me! I mean like I am so not in the wrong here and you don't show up to show your support!" she yelled at him, she was quiet enough so no one at Lori's diner could hear. She didn't even give him a chance to defend himself as she slapped him across the face and stormed out. Lincoln rubbed his cheek as blood started flowing to where her hand made contact with his face leaving a red handprint on his face. Lincoln decided not to put too much thought into it as it was only Leni, he figured she was mistaken and angry and just took it out on him. After a few minutes Lincoln laid back down as he wanted to go back to sleep shortly after he began to drift lincoln faintly noticed the roar of the loud sisters as they did what they wanted before they had to get ready for bed, but Lincoln shot up as he heard a slam his door wide open and figure standing their anger radiating off of of her in waves, this person was much more angry than Leni, and it didn't help anger was something strongly associated with the eldest Loud sister. As she stood snarling in the doorway Lincoln visibly shook in fear clutching the stuffed rabbit he cherished since his childhood.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TWERP!" she screamed not worried about her volume seeing as Luna was playing her music very loud covering any sound the two made. Lincoln could barely breathe much less speak, as the eldest Loud stormed toward her younger brother, who coward into a ball clutching the toy rabbit for dear life. This did not help the poor boy as Lori grabbed him by the shoulders, dragging him upwards unfurling him causing him to be facing the older girl who looked him dead in the eye, unbridled hate and fury clear In her eyes rushing from her body into the young boys becoming fear, even before she spoke Lincoln's pants gained a new wet spot on his crotch.

"I CAN LITERALLY NOT BELIEVE YOU TWERP! WE HAVE THE PROTOCOL IN PLACE! YOU KNOW TOO WELL ABOUT THIS ESPECIALLY THE DINNER RULE! YOU KNOW YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO COME TO BOTH AND SUPPORT BOTH! BUT NOOOO YOU LITERALLY HAD TO BE A STUPID TWERP AND NOT COME TO MINE! YOU ARE A PAIN IN THE ASS YOU KNOW?! I LITERALLY CAN'T BELIEVE IM RELATED TO YOU!" she yelled at the young boy whose pants were defiantly wet and face had tears streaking down, as Lincoln struggled to make sound Lori slammed him down on his bed and slapped him hard on his face-the side Leni did not slap-and she stormed off in anger slamming the door behind her, leaving her little brother sobbing in a ball clutching his stuffed rabbit and necklace for comfort. As the other cheek began to glow red with blood flowing to it lincoln fumbled with the cd player Luna got him a while ago, not caring what was in there he pressed the play button and a familiar song played as he cranked up the volume being in the room with the thickest walls he had no care for how loud it became as he cried clutching his stuffed toy and his necklace he wished he could do nothing more than roll the dice to make his problems disappear. In between sobs Lincoln sung along with the chorus

"and I'm only a crack in this castle of glass, hardly anything else for you to see, for you to see" as Lincoln sung the lyrics he sobbed harder wishing more than anything, he could forget his problems with a roll of the dice.

* * *

 **A/N: Damn I made that sad. Now some of you are likely asking where I'm going with the story, well cool your jets this will make sense next chapter for those of you who can't see how this could relate, also yes I had Lincoln listen to Linkin Park actually I listened to them occasionally while writing this chapter hell im listining to them while I write this authors note they are a good band. Also last thing before I go I want you all to guess where I got the idea for Brent's name I want to see if you guys can get it right and how many of you welp all I have for now god of wolves out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: god of wolves here so the last chapter was much better clearly seeing as I got a lot more views which made me happy also yes I published and released three chapters in the course of one week but there's a reason I busted my but for this to get done i'll explain the important reason why, at the author's note at the end In the meantime let's answer reviews real quick**

 **Thelynnster: thanks I did want to release better work so I took a little more time poured a little more heart, I also found a little more of a rhythm and where I wanted to go and what I wanted to do with the story which made the last chapter a little easier to write, I only slightly agree with your comment about leni and lori, leni yea I agree she was a bit ooc hell I was feeling meh writing that part but I do feel she'd act somewhat like that in a fit of rage lori on the other hand nothing from the show makes me think thats beyond something she'd do especially with how I intentionally made it where leni didn't relies lincoln was also missing lori's dinner because shes such a ditz lori on the other hand would be in her room or secluded not knowing who went to her sisters dinner and while leni went slightly ooc in her fit of anger lori on the other hand fits her normal angry character perfectly blowing up at issues when stressed and irritated with horrible overreacting an example that instantly comes to mind is the beating lynn with a loaf of bread incident, thanks for the rating lets see if I can bring it up a little.**

 **Wow that was the only review sad, if you guys have any questions for me I answer pms and reviews when I update or get time. Also quick note I fixed the first chapter and the god awful format (or should I say lack there of) from the last chapter now with out further adu here's the chapter oh yea also i don't own the loud house**

* * *

After the long cold night lincoln woke up and wiped the dried tears from his eyes, shortly after he grabbed his cell phone and sent a text to brent,

"Do u mind if I come over today in about 1 hr?" Lincoln sent mentally pleading for the older boy to say yes wishing for a way out of the house, he barely had to wait as a reply came in on his phone

"of course, come by now I'll make us a nice breakfast :)" appeared on the screen, lincoln quickly sent his thanks and he got dressed, looking at the clock he saw it read 7:12 given the fact that sister fight protocol was in place only his parents would up now. As lincoln walked down the stairs rubbing the area lori slapped him last night feeling a bruise coming in, before he could think much of it he noticed his parents sitting on the couch sipping coffee.

"morning mom and dad" Lincoln said making his way down the stairs.

"Hi honey why are you up so early?" Rita loud asked as she and her husband faced their only son.

"I was actually going to ask you both something, can I go to my friends house again today? I'd rather not be here with the whole sister fight protocol going on and I already asked him and he said it was fine for me to head over now" lincoln asked his parents.

"well kiddo if it's alright with your friend and mother it's perfectly alright with me" Lynn senior said wishing he could do the same.

"which friend is it" rita asked, mostly as a force of habit being the mother of ten daughters, one of which is in a relationship.

"it's Brent" Lincoln said, before the school year ended brent met with lincoln's parents and the two agreed not to mention to anyone how they originally met, they instead told the louds brent and lincoln met when he returned to the elementary school to volunteer and the two hit it off and became close friends, the loud parents after meeting brent liked the young man and the influence he could be on their son and encouraged the two to hang out.

"brent of course you can go do you need a ride?" rita asked her only son her mood brightening at the mention of the young man she believed to be an angel sent from heaven to guide her son.

"no it's fine, I don't want to trouble you guys, especially while sister fought protocol is in effect" lincoln said making sure he had his phone and keys on him before he left,

"if you're sure, call us if you need anything" lynn senior said as his son left the house.

"I will goodbye" lincoln said shutting the door behind him and walking away from the house filled with ten sleeping girls.

As he walked the mile to get to brent's house lincoln noticed the quiet in the air as the sun was still rising, the air was fresh, crisp, and cool before the heat of the summer sun set in and heated the air, getting rid of the crispness and freshness in the air. Lincoln enjoyed smelling the roses as he spent the walk in silence, before he knew it however lincoln arrived at brent's house, he breathed once before knocking on the polished wooden door, and not even a second passed before brent opened the door revealing him to be in his blue and brown cooking apron smiling as he let the young loud boy in his home,

"make yourself at home link, i'm almost done with breakfast, speaking of which what would you like to drink?" the older boy asked as he shut the door behind Lincoln and made his way back to the kitchen.

"could I have ome orange juice please?"Lincoln asked as he sat down at the dining room table, he knew when brent said almost done he meant almost done.

"of course link, just let me put the pans in the sink and we can eat" brent's voice sounded from the kitchen, moments later he emerged carrying several plates from the kitchen onto the table lincoln sat at, the dishes included bacon, sausage, toast, fried eggs, scrambled eggs, omelettes, and pancakes. After placing these foods on the table he took his apron off revealing him to be wearing sweat shorts and an undershirt.

"after i got your text I decided to shower and get dressed after breakfast so we could eat together" brent said, smiling at the young boy as he brought out a glass of orange juice and a glass of apple juice, setting the orange juice in front of Lincoln and the apple juice across himself as the two began to eat to their hearts content with little talk through the meal. After the two boys finished eating lincoln thanked brent.

"I'm happy to cook for you link, but I need to ask, what's wrong you haven't talked much and your eyes have a sullen look, that's not even mentioning the bruise on your face" brent asked genuine concern clear in his voice and on his face.

"it's just…. My Older sisters are having a fight and somehow I got in the middle of it and the way my sister's handle fights kills me! They have these stupid rules named the sister fight protocol and when I'm involved in a fight their 'protocol' has it written I always lose, it's so horrible and, and, and" lincoln ranted breathing heavily tears leaking from his eyes, brent leaned down and gave the poor kid a hug.

"it's going to be okay link, tell you what I want you to take a shower that normally helps relax people I little I need to make a quick phone call" brent told the younger boy before he nodded and they broke the embrace. Lincoln walked to the bathroom after brent gave him a towel, the moment brent heard the pipes rushing water to the shower, and the drizzle coming from the shower head he grabbed his cell phone and clicked the contact that said Link's home/loud house pressing the call button. Moments later the phone was answered

"ello, loud house who is this luv" a british accent sounded from the line.

"Hello can you put your parents on the line please, tell them it's brent calling about lincoln" brent said as polite as he could.

"link!? What happened to him I haven't seen my little bro all day" the female voice sounded panic over taking her voice.

"please put your parents on the line" he said again

"I am his mother tell me what happened to him now!" she lied.

"no you are not, I've met mr and mrs loud and I can tell you are not her, so by deduction you must be one of his sisters and with your reaction and the accent you used I'm guessing you're luna his third oldest sister, the kid talked about you girls quite a bit for awhile, now luna. Please. Put. Your. Parents. On. The. Phone. And make sure to tell them it's brent calling about lincoln" brent told the girl.

"god damn it, MOM, DAD SOME GUY NAMED BRENT IS ON THE PHONE SAID HE'S CALLING ABOUT LINCOLN" luna said muttering the first part. He heard some scuffling on the line for a second.

"hello? Brent is my son alright?" rita's panic stricken voice rang through the line.

"he's fine, well with me anyways allow me to explain, lincoln told me that two of his sisters are fighting and told me he some how got in the middle of it, mrs loud it looks like at least one of them hit or struck him he has a bruise on his face. And there's more I think that your daughters have a big problem with link, he told me that the 'sister fight protocol' unfairly treats him, he was getting to worked up so I asked him to stop explaining and take a shower to calm himself down a little, mrs loud if it's alright I would like to stop by and collect some of lincoln's things, just enough for him to be okay spending a few days here, if that's alright with you of course" brent explained, the entire conversation rita and lynn were shocked to the point of inability to speak,

"of course thanks for bringing this to our attention and offering to watch our son for a while while we deal with our daughters" rita said snapped out of her shock anger in her voice at the mention of her daughters.

"brent, could you ask lincoln if he'd rather collect his stuff or have us pack it for him?" lynn senior asked.

"Of course, but if you don't mind I'd like to take him over and stay with him if he gathers his things, I hate to imagine him possibly getting hurt again" brent said to the worried Parents.

"son if lincoln does end up wanting to get his things himself I would request nothing less of you, actually I will do you one better I'll help you keep guard over him while he gathers his things" lynn senior said proud of the young man who cared about his son.

"our daughters are pretty much all still asleep or doing their own things so they won't be much a problem" rita said anger evaporating slowly, brent heard the bathroom door open as lincoln walked out.

"he just left the shower I'll ask him what he wants to do real quick, hey link if you'd like your parents said you could spend a few nights with me you game? If so we can go get your stuff together or your parents can pack your bag and I'll pick it up for you " brent asked.

"yes, I'd love to sleep over a few nights thanks brent, give me a minute and I'll be ready to go with you" lincoln said excited as he rushed to brent's room where he left his clothes.

"he wants to stay it appears, we'll be over shortly and if you don't mind i'd like to have a private conversation with you two face to face before me and link head back to my place" brent said feeling the conversation he wanted to have would be better In person.

"well of course we will, we need to give you our cell numbers and thank you in person anyways" lynn said

"okay I'll see you both soon I need to change before I come over" brent said. The three exchanged farewells and luna walked up to her parents.

"is lincoln okay? Who was that? What's happening?" the rocker asked worries about her little brother.

"relax luna your brother Is okay, he's coming over real quick to collect his things while he stays at his friend's house for awhile" lynn senior told his third daughter.

"and after they are gone me and your father will need to chat with you girls" rita said her words holding some venom, luna was confused as to why lincoln was spending the next few days outside the house, or why their mother needed to call a family meeting without lincoln. It barely took a few minutes before their was a knock on the door lynn senior went to the door but before they could get their luna was opening the door a confusing site before her her brother wore his orange polo and jeans like normal but he was accompanied by someone she slightly remembered he wore tennis shoes, jeans, a button up shirt and a fedora atop his head. It took her a minute before she remembered where she knew him from, he was a graduate from her school she didn't know that well.

"excuse me miss I'm looking for mr and mrs loud" brent said, before luna could speak a voice appeared behind her.

"hello brent, thank you for watching lincoln for us for the next few days" lynn llud senior said as he led the two to lincoln's room, it looked like the two were surrounding lincoln like a guard, luna shook her head as she made her way up stairs stopping as she stared at lincoln's door where Brent and her father stood outside like bouncers for a club she played at sending a clear message: KEEP OUT, worried luna went to the door.

"can I get some time with my little bro?" she pleaded, desperation clear on her face.

"I say it's up to link, you good with her coming in little buddy?" brent asked, lincoln looked out the door and nodded, Brent moved to the side allowing luna too enter her younger brothers room.

"what's going on link?" luna asked her younger brother noticing that he was packing his bags.

"I'm staying at brent's house for a few days, I just need to get away" lincoln said looking crestfallen, luna noticed how torn, beat, and broken her beloved younger brother looked and grabbed BunBun from his bed.

"you can't go without this guy making sure you're okay" luna said a sad smile on her lips, after she said that lincoln teared up and hugged his big sister with every ounce of strength he held, after getting over her initial shock she returned the hug.

"I love you luna"

"I love you too lincoln" as the exchange was going on the two men guarding lincoln's door silently looked at each other coming to an agreement without even saying anything: she's the good daughter. After the siblings hugged they packed lincoln's bags with everything he'd need before brent took the bags to his car and lincoln sat down and buckled up.

"hey link, I need to have a quick talk with your folks before we head out, I'll be back soon" brent said walking over to rita and lynn senior who stood a feet away with their daughter luna.

"you two want to have this talk in front of your daughter or you want it to be more secluded?" brent asked approaching the three louds.

"don't worry brent we can trust luna to look out for her brothers best interests, most of the time" rita said looking at her daughter who smiled sheepishly remembering her less than proud moments.

"okay well to start this off I would like your cell numbers so I can directly contact you both when something involving lincoln comes up" brent said taking out his phone handing it to the parents.

"we'd expect nothing less of course" mr loud said as he and his wife put their cellphone numbers into the young man's contacts, before they could hand the phone to the young man who would be watching their son luna took the phone and put her own contact info and all of it.

"I want to know if something happens to link as well" she said handing the phone back to its owner.

"fair enough I also trust you will deal with that god awful thing lincoln told me about, I think it was the 'sister fight protocol' but I have no idea" brent said.

"the moment you drive off we are raising hell" mr loud said with a fire in his eyes.

"finally something is being done about it, ever since it was introduced I've been trying to get the girls to fix all the problems in it" luna said making her parents prouder of their third born child.

"good and please when you know whose idea it was to give link such a hard time tell me and if you'd like I have a buddy who's a drill Sergeant he gave me lots of pointers and I happen to know several ways to make people regret bad life choices" brenr said.

"I might take you up on that" rita said mostly blinded by her anger towards her daughters.

"now before we leave I'd like to inform you both I plan on taking lincoln to the mall and getting him a suit, never too early to look sharp and it can help get his mind off of things" brent said and explained.

"well…. That sounds nice and I would like him to have something nice when he needs to dress up, we'll help you pay for it, but brent I don't think you need to tell us everywhere you take lincoln we trust you enough to keep our boy safe while we deal with our daughters" rita said smiling at brent having no doubt he was an angel sent from heaven.

"you don't need to pitch in for the suit mrs loud, and it's the thing I want to do after I want to ask about, you see I know lincoln normally walks home and occasionally gets picked on, while mostly by his sisters it still is a concern for me especially with him walking home and the middle school being as far away as it is, and I believe your son is responsible so, I'd like to buy lincoln a knife to keep on him, I'd take full responsibility for teaching him to be responsible with it while he stays with me and if you don't want him to have a knife I will respect your wishes, but I think it would be good for him to have" brent said too the now shocked parents, they took a moment to think before responding.

"you are right it is a longer walk from the middle school too our home, and lincoln is by far our most responsible kid, okay BRENT we'd be perfectly fine with YOU getting our son a knife and teaching him to be responsible with it" mr loud said stressing key words, mr loud actually personally wanted to get lincoln a knife, his son was his most responsible child and he wanted his only son to be able to defend himself and his sisters if the need arose, he knew however his wife would require more convincing which is why he was secretly ecstatic when brent came forward with the idea, he knew his wife thought brent was a freaking saint, no an angel and thought pretty much any idea out of his mouth was a good one.

"well…. I suppose if it's you getting him one and teaching him how to use it, but we are helping to pay for it and the suit!" rita said not wanting brent to purchase all of that for her son while she did nothing.

"I can't accept your money mrs loud" brent started.

"well you will" she finished practically shoving a blank check in his hands.

"I can't accept this" he protested trying to hand it back.

"you will, and I want you to save all the receipts and the check so I can make sure you don't try and take less than half of the cost for this trip to the mall!" rita demanded.

"fine, I never thought I'd be arguing to not take money before" brent said caving.

"believe me I never thought we'd be arguing so hard to give someone money before" mr loud said.

"can I say goodbye to lincoln before you guys go?" luna asked breaking out of her shock that she was in for the back half of the conversation.

"I don't see why not" brent said before walking back to his car with the third born loud, once he arrived at the car he opened the passenger door and lincoln turned surprised his sister was also their.

"hey bro, I know you're going away for a while so I just wanna say, I love you bro have a blast and when your birthday hits in two weeks we'll be long since fixed and it'll be a blast" luna said tearing up and hugging her brother.

"thanks luna, hopefully this problem gets solved soon and I love you too" lincoln said tears dripping down his face, after a minute of the siblings embraced they let go of each other and lincoln shut the door waving to his sister as brent drove off leaving the loud house behind.

* * *

 **A/N: so third update in a week, I wanted to do this because in a few days i'm going to my grandpa's house for a few days then I come home for a day before I go to my camp and after that I don't know how often I'll be able to write with school looming closer and closer, but I wont abandon this story ever since I see quite a few people enjoying I won't have an update schedule after today, if you guys are lucky I'll manage to post something before I go but knowing me and what I need to do before I leave it's highly unlikely, you'll get a few updates before I go back to school though I'll make that clear as day now. Now in news of the story Lincoln is staying with brent what will come from that and brent wants to get lincoln a blade what ulterior motives could he have same with the suit… or am I just trying to freak you out about nothing. And lincoln has a birthday coming up ohh ether way next chapter I can promise hell will be raised and cloths will be bought god of wolves half asleep! I mean out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Great balls of fire it's been too long, so sorry about that life has gotten busy since I got back but I still think you deserve a good update so here it is**

 **Mr. Haziq: thanks, writing on a tablet isn't easy and i ether write with that this time I made it with a computer with a jacked up spacebar…. I need better things**

 **The Howling Behemoth: 1 thanks 2 thanks again 3 cool**

 **Shedd (guest): thanks here's more sorry it took so long i hate it when authors take forever to update but sometimes we just can't update**

 **Okay enjoy i'll see you guys at the end of the chapter god of wolves out**

* * *

Lori was having a good day, she woke up extra early to go to the mall and she's been there for a few hours at this point, as she was handing the cashier her money to purchase her clothes she looked out the window viewing the suit store across the way and was shocked because she believed she saw her brother through the window with someone else she barely recognized. Paying quickly Lori was about to head across the way when she got a text on her phone, thinking it was bobby she instantly checked but was confused when she saw it was her mother.

"COME HOME NOW! FAMILY MEETING SOON" it read, Lori shrugged it off and looked back at the store, even more puzzling she didn't see Lincoln.

'Well why would my annoying little brother go into a suit store, not like he has any need for one' she thought with a quick shrug before sending her mom a text saying she's on her way.

* * *

"Look's good Link" Brent said with a grin as Lincoln came out of the changing room, the two have been in the store several minutes after Lori left and so far every suit has looked good on Lincoln, more importantly every suit was a perfect fit.

"Thanks' Brent, which one should we get?" Lincoln asked, changing back into his usual attire.

"I was going to get you all of them" Brent said bringing the vast amount of suits to the register.

"What!? But these suits are expensive how can you afford them all" Lincoln said, concerned for his role models bank account.

"Kid, it's fine" Brent said, handing the clerk a credit card.

"No it's not you can't constantly blowing money on me!" Lincoln argued.

"Don't worry Lincoln, it's my spending money and I'm spending it on you" Brent said, then adding in his mind 'then I'm burning the receipts later so you're parents never know how much all of this actually costs'.

"Well… fine" Lincoln said, unable to think of a response. After paying for the suits Brent led Lincoln to the mall's knife shop, it was a small shop walls littered with pictures of sharp objects like knives and daggers even a few katanna's. In the middle of the small store was a large glass display case servings the counter, inside where several different types of blades

"What can I do for you boys?" a man behind the desk asked as he sharpened a throwing knife.

"I'd like to buy a knife" Brent said, the man stopped sharpening and looked at the two boys.

"Have anything in mind?" he asked.

"Yes, I want a single bladed flip out knife with a seatbelt cutter and window smasher" Brent said to the clerk who instantly went to a box behind him.

"I know what you're after" he said coming back with a box.

"Let's see" Brent requested.

"This is an EMT knife, good quality, it has teeth on the blade, spring activated has a clip, window smasher, and seatbelt cutter, 11:50" he said showing a knife with all those qualities, Brent smiled and grabbed the money out of his wallet, He showed the man his ID and handed him the money before the two walked off. In the car Brent handed Lincoln the knife.

"Why are you giving this too me?" Lincoln asked voice full of shock.

"Because it's yours me and your parent's agreed, you're mature enough to carry this for defense for yourself and your sisters when you're walking home from the middle school, I'm gonna teach you how to properly use it while you're with me, besides you should keep it on you tonight." Brent told the young boy.

"Wait what's going on tonight?" Lincoln asked.

"I'm taking you to a party, it's a goodbye party for the graduates a buddy of mine is throwing, personally I wouldn't be going but everyone get's a plus one and there's going to be some tables reserved for gambling" Brent explained as he merged onto the street from the parking lot.

"Sounds fun but why do I need a knife?" Lincoln asked.

"Because you never put all your trust in my class" Brent said.

* * *

"I SWEAR YOU GIRLS BETTER BE MESSING WITH ME RIGHT NOW!" Rita exclaimed, furious her daughters cowering, they just finished explaining the rules of the sister fight protocol to her, she didn't even begin to address what happened to Lincoln and the Loud daughters (excluding Luna) wondered where he went. The girls had no time to be concerned with Lincoln though because right now their parents learned of every rule in the sister fight protocol and were livid. "This was a horrible idea you girls had, from now on this protocol is never again in effect, when you girls are having a fight you are not allowed to commandeer any rooms, and their is no way we are letting you girls kick Lincoln out of his room anymore! And another thing if roommates fight and want privacy they can get fabric from the linen closet NOT YOUR ONLY BROTHER'S SHEETS" Lynn SR said while his wife calmed down.

"And another thing, no more unjustly making your brother in the wrong for every fight, he's a human being as well and will be treated as such" Rita said, no longer on the verge of grabbing a frying pan and showing her daughters how parenting went in the 80's.

"Now we will discuss this more later but it has come to our attention that Lincoln was struck across his face and it left a bruise." Lynn SR said causing all of the Loud girls to gasp.

"I didn't think I hit him that hard" Leni and Lori said simultaneously, they then looked at each other confused.

"Well one of you two did and for that you're both grounded for a month" Rita said.

"Wait where is Lincoln?" Lana asked.

"Yea where's Linky?" Lola asked, both twins looking through the crowd in their living room.

"He's out and won't return for a little while, we felt with what's going to happen here he best stay with a friend for a few days" Lynn SR said shocking the girls.

* * *

Several hours have passed and night had fallen and the plan was set. Over the next few days the Loud parents would be drafting the new sibling fights protocol, and Lori and Leni's punishment. Reactions were mixed throughout the house Lori was furious.

'That damned pest tattletaling on us, I swear he's literally over reacting the protocol was flawless and so what if I hit him the brat deserved it! I swear I'll give him a reason to leave when he gets back!' Lori thought bitterly sitting on her bed.

"What's with the sour face dude?" Luna asked walking in and seeing Lori's bitter face.

"I'm missing the senior party! I was invited by my upperclassmen friends but because Lincoln couldn't take a little discomfort and justice I'm grounded!" Lori said bitterness entwined in her voice.

"Well look at it from his perspective, every time we fight we take his room from him, his blankets, heck when we fought him we made it a rule he couldn't win. We wrote something that hurt us a little and our only brother a lot. Besides you slapped him for missing dinner, he just didn't feel like eating doesn't that sound harsh to you? Just think about all Link's done for you and then remember he isn't home he decided he'd be safer god knows where away from us for a period of days" Luna said before walking out and to her room. Lori sat for a moment and thought about what her younger sister said before crying.

'She's right I'm here complaining about a stupid party when I hurt my amazing baby brother, for all I know he could be sad cold and miserable and it's all my fault' she thought crying herself to sleep.

* * *

In a different building a party was in full swing most of the people in the building where high schooler's but at one dice table Lincoln Loud rolled the dice and mixed reactions where hearted as he rolled a 12, he wore a three piece suit with black pants a white shirt and orange coat, over the speakers Uma thurman blared every teen gathered around Brent as he sung the chorus with the speakers.

"I can move mountains I can work a miracle, work a miracle Oh, oh, keep you like an oath May nothing but death do us part. She wants to dance like Uma Thurman Bury me till I confess She wants to dance like Uma Thurman And I can't get you out of my head" he sung the crowd enjoying his amazing voice. After the song ended Brent flashed Lincoln a smile, the growing boy returned it remembering Brent's words as they drove to the party.

"Keep the knife and me close, don't play cards, always use the houses equipment, and for the love of god NEVER DRINK THE PUNCH that's the most important thing" his words echoed in Lincoln's head as he rolled another 12. Everyone not playing against him cheered for him, several people followed Brent's lead and put their money on Lincoln winning. Soon after the song ended Brent and Lincoln were approached by the host of the party.

"Brent you look good, I see you brought a kid with you, you young man have been building up a rep with the dice, if you weren't using my dice I swear people would think you're using loaded dice." he said.

"Nice to see you too Zach" Brent said smiling.

"Hey Brent everyone want's you to sing a song, I got a mic and an acoustic, I'll play you sing" Zach said.

"Why not me and Lincoln are leaving soon anyways" Brent said planning on leaving after the song.

"Sweet! HEY GUYS BRENT'S GONNA SING US A SONG!" Zach yelled which in response got a loud cheer from everyone who showed up, moment's later Zach had his acoustic and Brent held a mic, a crowd formed around the two boys and Lincoln sat in between them.

"This is a song called she talks to angels by the black Crowes, she never mentions the word addiction in certain company" he began, the entire song was beautiful to hear and by the end the crowd was applauding and demanding an encore.

"Well I guess we could do forever by kiss" Brent said as they began the acoustic cover, Lincoln was ecstatic to hear it, kiss was one of his favorite bands after he learned how they were who the one hit wonder Smooch drew inspiration from and hearing Brent's amazing singing of the song he was very happy.

* * *

 **A/N: that was happier than normal also I put two hints to the inspiration for Brent's name in this chapter. Not much to say really I'll try and update when I can no promises any time soon. God of wolves half asleep (duh I wrote this in an hour at freaking one AM! and had to spell check/edit myself) I'm the god of wolves and I'm probably going to sleep**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: god of wolves here, this is a short chapter which is mostly filler sorry about that, i'm half asleep and have been working on other projects mostly but i still wanted to get this out today

Mr. Haziq: ohh you don't know what you did, you see knives and other weapons are a form of technology and art, they reflect their era as much as they defend the user as such knives and other weapons have changed drastically over the years, i'd rant more but i am so tired i'll probably do it next time.

Red the pokemon master: we'll see luan i have mixed feelings about and not because she turns half sadist half saitan on april fool's day but because she's hammering her jokes in someone tell her quit while you're ahead! Lucy i freaking love she's so adorable and precious! She's definitely going to be close to lincoln, likely not as close as you'd like but we'll see, and lynn makes me want to deck her with how she is, i'm giving her a better relationship with lincoln than established the show but that's because of this chapter, so with my rant of three of the sisters out of the way again we'll see

Gamelover41592: not many places here but next time it'll be better i swear

With that out of the way here you go!

* * *

It's been a full week since Lincoln left the loud house and the day has come for him to return.

"It's been a pleasure having you stay with me Lincoln, you have to spend the night again some time, preferably under better circumstances" brent told the youth as they loaded brent's car with lincoln's things.

"Thank's for having me, if you'll have me again i'd love to find time for another sleepover" lincoln happily exclaimed. The week has been productive for the young man, he learned plenty of knife skills including how to keep it hidden at all times, the young man also had a good and rare chance to collect himself without his sisters ruining it.

"Any time you want to come you are welcome"brent said as the two strapped themselves in the car. While Lincoln was at brent's house the loud house has had a productive week, the parent's fixing the sibling fight protocol, and some Louds had a few appithony's.

* * *

During the beginning of the week Lori broke, all that the young lady could think about was the fact she drove her brother away, and wanted to beat HIM for it, physically abuse HIM for not feeling safe around her. It made her sick inside and she didn't look much better outside ether, it was day three and she was visibly looking worse, she didn't take care of her appearance and everytime she closed her eyelids she was plagued with visions of lincoln shunning her, due to her horrible mental state she was a wreck, her eyes were bloodshot, her hair was tangled and matted and you could feel the insanity around her. She wasn't the only loud sister that was a mess, Lynn and Lola also felt like crap because of the behavior they normally showed to their brother, they realize how often he's willing to help, and even more how ready they are to take advantage of him and treat him as well as his hobbies with less weight and care than one of lily's dirty diapers, they acknowledge it then they don't give it a second thought before tossing it away. They also had a wild sleep deprived look in their eyes, and didn't give their tangled and disgusting hair a thought, lincoln being the sole occupant of their thoughts.

"Lynn we need to talk" Luna's voice rang, they were in lynn's room and lucy stood behind luna, leaving only the three girls to talk.

"Sure" she said with a sullen voice.

"This needs to stop, you've been blaming yourself for lincoln leaving for the past few days, it's not healthy for you" lucy told her roommate.

"But it is my fault, he hates me" lynn began.

"No he doesn't hate you" luna began.

"She's right, he literally hates me" Lori interrupted sobbing from her room.

"No, it's me he hates" Lola said bursting into tears from her room.

"Alright that's it Lola and Lori in here now!" luna snapped tired of their pity party. Moment's later the three sisters who all believed their only brother hated them sat around each other (as well as lucy and luna) looking at eachother for a few seconds.

"All three of you have been moping since lincoln left and it's time you all stopped" luna said.

"But-" lynn began.

"But nothing, you all think you're the reason our brother left, well yea he left because of ALL of us we all needed some improvement now are you all going to sit there and mope, or improve yourselves and give him a reason to come home!" luna challenged. With those words a fire rose in their eyes as they decided to accept the challenge.

* * *

A/N: gahhh i wanted to make that longer and better but i'm sooo tired and un inspired rn i just wanted to get something out before i go to school at least i published two stories tonight if you want check them out and don't hate the entire story for this chapter please i promise i'll revise this one day till then the god of wolves (and other shit) needs his sleep night.


	6. Chapter 5 part2

**A/N: god of wolves here so this is the back half of chapter 5 this should have been released with the other half but it's here now. This is also a short chapter mostly made to finish the last one because lord it sucked to me then again this one doesn't make me all that happy ether, well responding to reviews**

 **Mr. Haziq (cont.): okay i got steam again so like i was saying weapons are tools, they reflect the era by their designs and functionality, back in ancient times the wealthy would get their swords, daggers, knives,and more weapons painted, engraved, and decorated in general with different designs to show family heritage and wealth (and other things) knives alone have so many different forms and models, you have the 50's switch blade where the blade was hidden until a simple movement for easy concealment and quick fighting, as well as the US ww1 trench knife, which where pretty much brass knuckles with a knife sticking out one end and a skull/window smasher on the other, weapons have a long and fascinating history and if you'd like we can PM more about them later.**

 **TheLynnster: thanks for the feedback sorry to disappoint you with the (in my opinion) less entertaining filler though.**

 **Gamelover41592: thanks**

 **Guest: agreed**

 **The Howling Behemoth: 1 thanks i figure it's about time 2 me or the loud sisters? Either way thanks**

 **Cabgrant: you and me both**

 **enjoy**

* * *

As Brent pulled into the loud's driveway lincoln and the older boy looked at the house with caution, not knowing how this encounter will go.

"Remember kid don't be too nervous, you're just coming back home after a sleepover nothing out of the ordinary" Brent said unconvinced of his own words.

"I know but, what if they hate me for what i possibly put them through the past week?" lincoln questioned.

"Don't worry kiddo, whatever happens i'm here with you" brent said a small smile on his face. The two boy's got out of the car and grabbed lincoln's luggage bringing it to the door, as brent approached the door he raised his fist to knock when the door flew open as luna smiled at the sight of her younger brother.

"LINCOLN'S HOME!" she shouted, instantly the other loud sisters crowded the door taking lincoln and his thing's inside leaving brent by the front door, shrugging he turned walking off knowing lincoln would call if he needed help.

* * *

Lincoln was surrounded by his sisters, each asking questions at the rate of gatling gun fire, their words and questions blended together to the point of incomprehensibility.

"GIRLS, i can't understand any of you, besides i'm tired right now i'd really appreciate it if i could unpack and get some sleep" lincoln requested. His Sisters all agreed leaving the maturing boy to his unpacking. As he unpacked he couldn't believe how big he was getting, puberty was starting to come in for lincoln and his height was a reflection of it as he saw how much bigger he was now as oppose to the beginning of the school year. As he finished putting his possessions away he yawned hardly able to keep his eyes open he changed into his pajamas and crawled into bed barely pulling the blankets over his body before his head hit the pillow his consciousness faded. As his sleeping body laid motionless his door creaked open and lola entered her big brother's room.

"Hey link, i know you're sleeping so i'll make this brief, i'm sorry for acting like a spoiled brat for all those years i promise to make it up to you, i love you big brother" lola whispered before exiting the room closing the door silently behind her. Several minutes later the door slowly and silently opens again, as lynn Jr shuts the door behind her she walks up to face her younger brother's unconscious form.

"I'm sorry for being so rough on you link, i should be looking out for you more you are my little bro after all, i promise lincoln i will be better, for you" the sport's fanatic whispered, before silently exiting the room shutting the door as she left. Half an hour after lynn left lincoln's door opened yet again as the eldest loud walked in her only brother's room shutting the door behind her, she walked up to her kid brother's sleeping form and knelt next to his bed.

"Look link, i know i'm literally a pain but i'm sorry, you're my little brother and i literally should be treating you better, i love you and will treat you better, i literally promise" the eldest loud sister vowed in a hushed voice, she kissed lincoln on the forehead and smiled as she left the room, closing the door behind her while silently vowing to be better to lincoln. No one in the house could see but after the sister's visits lincoln's mouth crept up into a smile, a nice smile like when you have a pleasant dream with those you love.

* * *

 **A/N: like i said another short chapter, sorry about that this is also my last weekly release it'll be a lot more random now, if you want something to read though i have a loud house crossover called white as snow i'm also working on if you want you can read that till next time god of wolves out**


	7. chapter 5 part 3?

**A/N: crap i stretched this out much longer than i wanted to, this was supposed to be chapter 5 but it didn't flow as it's own chapter and if i stretched it much more i felt it would feel too forced so it's the third and final (i hope) part of chapter 4, funny enough when originally coming up with this story this chapter embodies the original idea for my set up idea but the things coming before this felt so right to how this story should go to me so they came first, i'm still disappointed of how short this is but oh well, i'm also sorry for how long this took relative to how short it is but I've been so busy, so many things to do (also due to personal and family reasons i didn't really want to write much on 9/11) but i wanted you guys to get something and know i'm not abandoning this story. okay now for the rev- HOLY CRAP 21 TOTAL! wow people have been leaving feedback i'm happy now to respond:**

 **gamelover41592: thank's for leaving a review for me to know you enjoyed that chapter it felt off for me to release that then again same with this one but meh**

 **TheLynnster: thank's that's kind of what i wanted, on a side note please update your stories when you have time**

 **The Howling Beamoth: thank's for your time and letting me know what you thought, trust me it means a lot**

 **okay here is another filler chapter should be the last (at least for awhile) before the fun stuff! also anouncment at the bottem A/N fyi please enjoy**

 **R.I.P CHESTER YOU WILL BE MISSED**

XXX

"Good morning bro" luna said, lincoln blinked the sleep out of his eyes as his vision cleared showing his rocker sister standing over him with a big smile.

"Ugh, morning luna, what's going on?" lincoln asked sitting up.

"Nothing much i just wanted to take my favorite bro to the comic store and maybe buy him a few CD's while i'm at it" luna said with a smile that to any sane or awake person screamed suspicious.

"Aren't i your only brother? And why do you want to take me shopping?" lincoln asked not understanding what was going on.

"Because i want to, it's been a week since you got home from brent's and i want to spoil you a little, so get clothes on because we are going!" luna said before walking out, lincoln was too tired to question what happened so he put on his regular outfit and went to the living room.

"Good you're here let's go to the car!" luna said before rushing her brother too the car.

"But i haven't had breakfast" lincoln whined

XXX

"Thank's for the comics and cd's luna, but why'd you insist on keeping me at the mall for that long?" lincoln asked as he and luna walked up to the house.

"I told you bro, I just wanted to take my favorite brother out" luna said with a smile.

"You don't normally do things like this though, is today a special day? I need to check a calendar don't I?" lincoln asked slightly fearful, he dashed into the house only to stop suddenly.

"Surprise!" chorused through the building, lincoln saw all his friends (even brent!) and his sisters surrounding the door.

"Happy birthday lincoln!" chorused around him, the young boy smiled as he looked on his friends and sisters all with warm welcoming smiles at the young boy.

"Wow i knew he'd be surprised but i didn't know he'd be speechless" lynn said with a warm smile on her face.

"I can't believe you guys did this for me" lincoln said smiling.

"Actually lori lynn and lola came up with the idea, we just helped them" lucy said.

"I don't know what to say" lincoln said hugging the three sisters.

"It's literally nothing little bro" lori said smiling.

"Yea nothing to it" lynn said with a big smile.

"Anything for you linky" lola said burying herself into the hug.

"Come on dudes, you can hug later now it's time to party!" luna said grabbing her guitar out of seemingly nowhere.

XXX

The party was amazing, each sister (except lily) contributed in there own way making it the best birthday party any of them had ever seen, luna played music, lynn ran some games, lola and leni ran a makeover booth, lana did animal tricks, lucy did a seance, lisa did amazing science demonstrations, luan did an open mic, and lori funded it all. The night was in full swing when they brought the cake out, everyone was having a good time and lori, lynn, and lola felt they were redeeming themselves as sisters to there little brother, as the night wore down lincoln found himself outside with brent, they were away from the crowd at such a distance and area that no one could overhear without them knowing first.

"Amazing party link, your sister's are stepping up" brent said to the young boy.

"Thank's brent but why'd you want to see me in private?" lincoln asked, curiosity littered his voice.

"Strait to the point, admirable, it's about my birthday gift, while i did get you a nice surprise you'll see when you open the box i gave you, there is something else waiting for you when you come to my house next, and if anyone in your family knew i gave it to you they'd kill me, it's a fake ID, i want to take you to a real casino so you can test your luck and talent against more people and the house too it's at my house right now because i doubt you'd want to try and sneak that past your family today so when you're ready let me know and we can go together" brent said looking at the young man with a small smile, it's not hard to believe he was 21 he certainly grew a lot vertically puberty striking him quite early, his white hair also adding to the effect making people believe he could be 21.

"Thank's brent that sounds like fun" lincoln cheerfully exclaimed.

"No problem kiddo, now go enjoy your party" brent said with a smile, lincoln nodded his head and dashed back to the party, enjoying the celebration his sisters planned and threw him while faintly wondering how fun gambling in a real casino would be for him.

XXX

 **A/N: and the set up ends thank god now i can write more actual chapters involving more of what the description advertises (almost felt like changing it so i wasn't accused of fraud) now i have a poll running on my profile about my loud house fan fictions yea fan fictions as in more than one for those of you who don't know i have another one entitled white as snow it's a crossover with RWBY an amazing show on rooster teeth i highly recommend and for all of you because no one else knows this i'm writing another loud house only story that i have yet to publish because well i don't have much time to write my fan fictions like i'd wish i could sadly, so the poll is to see if i should pair lincoln with anyone (FEMALE)in any of my loud house stories, it would be an original character (and i'm open to submissions. i will give credit if you submit one ) so if you want to vote! and submit because if that happens i'd love to use a fan character for a ship with lincoln (and not take longer creating one) for submissions i'd like you to include: name, age, hair color, eye color, physical appearance, her stranded outfit, personality, what story you'd like to submit her as a love interest for, and anything else you think is important to send me with her, i will accept submissions through PM's and comments on any of my loud house stories, also if you want more from me and you haven't already check out my other stories i'm going to keep writing for all of them i currently have two other stories posted and at least two on the way one of which is a collab! (don't hold your breath it's coming out soon though i can't seem to get bladicus to help me with it as much any more, and if you're finally reading my stories like i asked you to bladicus FINALLY I WAN'T YOUR DANG FEEDBACK) that's pretty much all i had, i'll try and write more and get updates out to you and if you have time or want to please leave a comment i love seeing your reactions to my work and if you enjoyed this a lot please favorite or follow or if you like me enough share with a friend thank's for your time - God Of Wolves out!**


	8. Chapter 6

**A/N: it's been too long sorry about that, so this is a pretty short chapter compared to what** **I've** **been spitting out for my other stories it saddens me but i still feel this is strong enough to post without needing to make more parts, now reviews answering**

 **gamelover41592: thank's for the** **response** **it means a lot to me having people review :)**

 **TheLynnster: NO NO NO don't go easy on me! just because i like some of your works and have been writing for a while is no reason for you to go easy on me in fact it's the** **opposite, be harder on me don't let me get away with errors if you overlook faults then you never get better that's why i love feedback correcting me i want to better my writing as well as give you all entertainment! i will try and go back and fix the case though**

 **Bh3234729: god why do people use so many numbers in their names! anyways thank's for your review you don't know how much it means to hear i inspired you :) tell me where to find the story and i'll gladly give it a read but keep in mind i'll be going harder on you to help you improve and i really hope you like the chapter, again thank you for telling me this it means so much to me as a writer :)**

 **The Howling Behemoth: almost got your name in one go i'm getting better! and i always love your reviews commenting on how the story is moving as you see it, it's very nice to know what the readers think of my works**

 **also i want to say i closed the poll i'll pair Lincoln in them all i'm open to OC submissions for a love interest form is on the last chapter's A/N if you want to submit please do i'd love to use an OC used by one of you :)**

 **okay then here's the story as always i'll see you in the authors note at the bottom :)**

XXX

The light shined through the circular window and with it the new morning, Lincoln's eyes shot open he had a plan for today and nothing would stop it, he put a clean white tee shirt on before hiding the die necklace under it and went to breakfast, he had a smile on his face and determination in his heart.

"Whoa kiddo what's the plan today?" Lynn sr questioned with a soft chuckle.

"And why aren't you wearing pants?" Luan questioned.

"Brent's going to teach me about professional behavior today and squeeze in other lessons too" Lincoln lied smoothly, Brent taught Lincoln about professional behavior ages ago but the real nature of this visit needed to stay secret from his family.

"Sound's great sport, need your suit ironed?" Lynn sr asked handing Lincoln a plate.

"It's fine i ironed it the other day" Lincoln said before scarfing his breakfast down, ass soon as his plate was clean Lincoln put the dish in the sink and bolted to his room to finish getting ready, he shut the door behind him and began putting his suit on, as he finished he put his knife in his inside jacket pocket concealing it from view before he walked out of the room and out the door to Brent's house.

"Happy you could make it kid" Brent said as Lincoln opened the door to his friends house.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world" Lincoln responded with glee.

"Well then let's go just remember stick next to me the whole time, don't want something bad happening unexpectedly" Brent said to the kid as they made their way to his car.

XXX

"We're here!" Lincoln exclaimed gleefully, Brent stopped him before he left the car and fixed his tie.

"There, a gentleman always helps another gentleman with his tie" Brent said with a smile.

"Thank's Brent" Lincoln expressed, the two left the car and walked into the busy casino, people were everywhere playing so many different games doing so many things, before Lincoln could go and see it all he was stopped.

"ID please" a large man in a suit requested, Brent and Lincoln then showed the bouncer the fake ID's Brent had made, with a quick nod from the bouncer the two made their way in.

"Okay kid let's start you off simple" Brent said and they did, first they spent some time at the slots before making their way to the tables, they made a fair amount at the dice tables, card tables and had a good time all around, the day began winding down and they had a good time, especially with a win loss ratio of 89.5% wins, the two walked out with their winnings and began to drive off

XXX

While the boys were at the casino three loud sisters were having a conversation in secret.

"Okay so how do you think we're doing now that we've helped with the party?" Lynn asked her sisters.

"I literally think we killed it" Lori responded.

"Yea he obviously loved what we did" Lola said smiling with glee.

"Okay girls what else can we do for operation 'make Lincoln love us as sisters again and also think of a shorter name for this operation?' we need more ideas!" Lynn said with authority.

"I can make him the guest of honor at my next tea party" Lola thought out loud.

"I can literally buy him some comics" Lori suggested.

"We need to think of more things girls. We failed Lincoln and now we need to do everything we can to make it up to him!" Lynn said and the others nodded as they discussed more plans of what they could do to buy their brothers affection.

XXX

 **A/N: like i said short but i thought it was okay enough for what it is, also if anyone wants I've got three other stories on my profile, which have a longer chapters and are not giving me as much writers block (another should be on it's way if bladikus and i get what we need finished) i've got white as snow a loud house crossover with RWBY I've gotten kind reviews from it but it is one of the slower updated ones, i also have a RWBY starwars crossover called three spectrum's i'm working on that too it's been an idea of mine for awhile, i also have a code lyoko fan fiction called CODE: RAGNAROK for those of you who saw the old show or just love my work that much, well that's about it if you'd like send an OC i'd love to use it if you like fave follow or review if you really liked share with a friend or even check out my other works, have any questions comments concerns issues problems happy thoughts or anything PM me or leave a review have a good day god of wolves out**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: another chapter i have nothing better to do so here it is! white as snow should get updated soonish, and if you're looking for something else to read read that or any of my other stories they are pretty good if i do say so myself, and look at the feedback I've gotten answering time!**

 **gamelover41592: Christ you may have told me why it's so long but just typing that is a challenge when i'm half asleep, thank's for your reviews always mean so much to me**

 **The Howling Behemoth: pretty much memorized how to spell your name now, yea i've wanted to get him in a casino for ages but make no mistake his family don't really care that much, make no mistake they love him (mostly) but his parents well you'll see how there feelings for gambling are and Lori Lynn and Lola aren't doing this just out of the kindness of there hearts, it's so they look like better sisters and keep lincoln's affection so he keeps doing things for them mostly, the motives they have are completely selfish and i'm going to make sure it bites them in the ass later, thanks for reading.**

XXX

Luna loud was enthusiastic, she had a gig! She would finally perform her original works for the public! And actually she had two gigs but she needed to ask her parents about the second one that takes place tomorrow, and she's not too sure her parents will say yes.

"Hey Mum, Father, can i ask you two a question?" Luna asked her nerves showed in her british accent and her posture as her legs slightly shook.

"Of course sweetie, what is it?" Rita asked her daughter as her and her husband looked at their third oldest daughter.

"Well… i got an offer to do another concert with my band tomorrow…" Luna began.

"That's great hun, where?" Lynn Sr asked his daughter with an excited smile.

"The casino" Luna said, her parent's faces dropped like gold brick off a cliff.

"Hun you know our feelings about gambling" Rita said in a strict voice.

"I know mum, gambling is a horrible way to lose all your money fast, drive you to crime, and make you more likely to do drugs, but i won't be gambling i won't even be on the game floor i'm not legally allowed to anyways, i'll just be in the front lobby playing for the poor blokes making bad life choices" Luna pleaded to the biassed parents.

"I don't know Lu, you know our strict rules about gambling" Lynn said not fully convinced.

"Please! It would make a killer practice for my first _real_ gig! I promise promise promise nothing bad will happen!" Luna begged her parents, they briefly shared a look and then.

"Okay, you can do it, but remember no gambling it's one of the worst things you can do" Rita said.

"Rockin! Thank you soo much mum and dad!" Luna said hugging her parents tightly.

"Just remember, if we find out you broke our rules and gambled we will ground you until long after any of us remember the reason you're grounded" Lynn SR said sternly.

"Of course pops, i won't even tell my siblings it's a downlow practice just get in play a few songs get paid and get out" Luna swore.

"Okay hun, have a good gig tomorrow" Rita told her daughter though inside she was worrying about her daughter falling into the horrible habit of gambling.

XXX

Lincoln wasn't having the best day, his sisters were being crazy and Lori, Lynn, and Lola were acting creepy almost like they were coating a steak with glaze luring prey into have it walk into the trap, ensnaring it's paw before showing it that it walked into a circle of armed predators, so as the morning was leaving and the afternoon began hitting in lincoln was happy he could get away and go to the casino by himself, sure he didn't have Brent with him but Lincoln was certain he could handle the day by himself, he opened the door and was greeted by a familiar chorus.

" _Turn the music up! Bang the drums to a beat! Shred your guitar! And twang that base! Let the lyrics come, straight from your sooouuul! OH! Hear the rock and roll! Thank you luvs! You've been a smashing crowd!"_ the singer from the stage sang, Lincoln looked wide eyed as he saw the band performing and once he saw the lead singer who was staring right back at him, his sister Luna. for a solid minute Lincoln was paralyzed and during that minute Luna began making her way towards him, once he noticed this Lincoln began running away, he didn't care where or what he'd do but he just ran, unfortunately once outside his sister proved she was the better runner as she caught her brother and grabbed him by the wrist.

"What are you doing here bro" Luna asked with a steely voice.

"LET ME GO!" Lincoln requested, struggling to break away and run.

"No, do you know how pissed mum and dad are going to be! How pissed i am!" Luna lectured her younger brother who was still struggling in her grip.

"They aren't going to be pissed because they will never know" Lincoln said as he stopped struggling and faced Luna with fury in his eyes as he accepts the challenge.

"What are you talking about! I'm telling them the second we get home do you know how irresponsible this is" Luna expressed.

"No you won't!" Lincoln yelled back.

"Lincoln you have no idea how bad thi-" Luna began.

"NO YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! Gambling isn't bad it only has as much power over you as you give it if you do it responsibly and don't try and bet more then you can afford it's no problem" Lincoln explained.

"But you're more prone to-" Luna tried to quote her parents.

"No it doesn't, no studies show there are no correlations with crime and casinos, and just because i play blackjack doesn't mean i'm going to do drugs!" Lincoln explained.

"I still need to tell mom and dad you broke their biggest rule" Luna said.

"No you won't you know why? Because you don't want to lose my love forever" Lincoln threatened venom laced in his words.

"No" Luna said shocked.

"Oh yea, if you tell them you will be officially dead to me" Lincoln threatened.

"Fine, but just tell me why do you like gambling so much?" Luna asked tears welling up in her eyes.

"It's what i'm good at, you girls all have a special talent mine is gambling, i'm lucky it's what i have special about me, i may not be perfect but it's something i'm really good at, and it's the only real tallent i have" Lincoln explained.

"Fine i'll keep it a secret, just don't do anything you'll regret bro" Luna caved, the siblings then walked home while debating a good cover story to tell their parents.

XXX

 **A/N: didn't take too long, also the song luna sings was one written by me in about 15 minutes, i probably didn't need to write a full song for only using the last chorus but i did anyways! hope you enjoyed this will get more intresting more things will happen also in case your wondering personally i have no problem with gambling, if you're doing it right and for a bit of harmless fun then why care? if you're screwing yourself over then you need to fix your life! but i have no personal problem with gambling and actually love playing gentlemen's games of blackjack with my buddies, please send in OC's for llincoln's love intrest criteria explained in chapter 5 part 3 god of wolves out**


	10. Chapter 8

**A/N: crap, i just realized how long it's been since i updated this, sorry about that guys, but this is the only update for awhile cause i've entered the international writers month competition! first time doing it, wish me luck and if anyone knows how the hell to work that site tell me it's all alien to me, so i banged this out today and it'll make next chapter more fun for me and you, if it doesn't hold you over till i get back to here remember i've got 3 other stories. now let's see oh yea responding.**

 **Mr. Haziq: *grabs a shotgun and aims it at your chest* that episode does not exist in this story!**

 **gamelover41592: i seriously memorised your birthday, excpect a strongly worded PM for a gift since i memorised it in your profile name and just read and find out**

 **The Howling Behemoth: thank's also for the OC i love the ida but i still need the information from a few chapters ago to write for her proparly**

 **why do i only have 3 comments last chapter? oh well enjoy,**

 **GOW**

Lincoln woke up on monday, school was still out so he had all day to spend a home, things with luna where a little tense but she didn't do anything to betray his trust so he didn't go off on her, granted every time she looked at him with that sad broken look guilt flooded his heart.

"LINCOLN COME DOWN HERE NOW!" Lori's voice called, Lincoln groaned before making his way down stairs, towards his eldest sister.

"What's wrong Lori?" Lincoln asked.

"Wrong? Little bro you could literally not be further from the truth, Lily found her talent!" Lori said, true to her word there was Lily, surrounded by the Loud sisters drawing a beautiful family portrait that you'd expect from an art student.

"wow that's cool" Lincoln said, he knelt down to look at the well made drawing.

"yea, now the only loud without a talent is-" Lori began, as she realized what she was about to say she abruptly shut her mouth, she and her sisters all looked at each other, each of them realizing what she was about to say and how accurate it was, the only Loud kid who _didn't_ figure there talent out yet-or so they thought-was Lincoln, the very sibling they just screamed at to come and see his _baby_ sister uncover _her_ talent, something that might hurt the boy's feelings.

GOW

"thank you all for literally attending this emergency sisters meeting" Lori said, night had fallen at this point, the sisters not wanting Lincoln to know they were talking about him behind his back.

"of course we arrived dear sister, this gathering is to discus our brother's wellbeing, which approximately 79.385% of the time is more important to us then our own interests" Lisa said.

"yea, of course we'd show up for lincoln" lynn said not fully comprehending what her younger sister said.

"okay, so it's quite clear at this point, Lincoln still hasn't found his talent when literally all of us have" Lori said.

"yea dudes, it's totally bogus" Luna said, despite lincoln's talk with her she still did not believe gambling was his tallant, she was determined to find his _real_ tallant so he wouldn't get in trouble with their parents, or go down a dark path in life.

"what do you think we can do? I don't want linky to be left out or hurt" Lola said, trying her hardest to resist feeling like that for the selfish motive of lincoln being her butler ' _he's your brother, him being well is more important than your tea parties'_ she tried to tell herself

"We literally need to help him find his talent" Lori said, praying that if there was a god out there he would help her do this to make up for her horrible actions as a sister.

"If each of us take shifts trying something new with him, theoretically we could find his talent before summer ends!" Lisa said, hiding the fact the actual chance of them aiding in discovery of his talent before summer ends was slim at best, with how many possibilities they could never find his talent, but this was for Lincoln so Lisa was determined to be positive for her big brother.

"yea, no sweat we'll give it 110% and kick but!" Lynn said enthusiastically, in truth she was hoping _she'd_ be the one to discover it with him, and that it would make up for her actions towards him ' _then I won't feel as guilty asking him to spar with me'_ she thought

"let's do this dudettes! death before dishonor!" Luna called, inside she was making a vow, she _would_ find Lincoln's true talent and make is so he had no reason to go to the casino again.

GOW

 **A/N: hope you liked it, again don't excpect another update till december cause i'm spending the next month focusing on my novel, if you liked fav and follow, if you really liked share with a friend, if you have any questions, concerns, issues, problems, happy thoughts, then leave a review, if you like my work which why wouldn't you? then check out my profile for more things by me, till next time god of wolves out!**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: I tried to make this nicer, better, longer all the good stuff but I honestly can't think of how to make this dang filler longer while keeping it interesting, maybe I could do a lot of time jumps but gah no that's not me I hate doing that just to pad out, so this is the filler for now and trust me it hurts not giving you guys a real chapter I promise, as sure as there is a reference in this chapter I will work on a better release no later than the 31st well that covers it for up here I'll talk a little more at the bottom**

 **EDIT: CRAAAAAAPPPPP I forgot to respond to comments so so sorry**

 **Gamelover41592: thanks and get ready it's coming closer**

 **Gage the Hedgehog: you'll find out eventually ;)**

 **The Howling Behemoth: Pm me when you have time, we can discuss this more there since right now it's only determination and the spider dance keeping me from sleeping.**

 **Randomly talented: he still has the rest of his family to deal with so let's see how it goes for him.**

 **thank you all so much for reading it means a lot to me now if you need me i need to get better and give you all a proper chapter**

GOW

Lincoln woke up to the faint rhythmic tapping of the sprinklers going off on his window, he rose out of bed and looked at all his sister's smiling faces, each one of them looked like they killed someone and needed help hiding the body.

"Good morning Link" they chorused.

"Wha-what's going on? It's… 7:15 in the A.M! No human could be awake at this hour!" Lincoln cried, upset of the fact that he was woken up so early in the morning 'at least the casino will be open in a few hours, I'll call Brent maybe we can hang out and go there later' he thought.

"Well, we know how sad it must be for everyone but you found what they're good at" Lola started.

"So we decided. We're going to spend the day with you and help you find your talent!" Luna said, unable to contain her joy.

"Uhhhhh" Lincoln started, his eyes went wide as saucers releasing what this would mean for him.

"Come on Link! It'll be fun!" Luna said before dragging him out of his room with the help of their other 10 sisters, the only thing Lincoln could think to do was press his neck down to try and keep his necklace hidden within his shirt so none of his sisters could see it and report to his parents about his odd necklace.

"Do we really have to do this now? I'm still in my PJ's and it's so early today" Lincoln said, trying to think of anything he could pull out of his ass to save himself at the last second from his family's insanity

"Of course we literally need to do this now! We love you little bro and we will literally make this the best and most productive day of your life" Lori said with a smile as Lincoln was dragged further and further from his room _'well what can truly go wrong?'_ Lincoln thought as he was dragged out of the room towards the army of girls

GOW

 **A/N: that sucks, so yea, not much to add this has been overdue for months if you follow my channel and saw my latest news story you saw I had some personal crap come up If it's, all the same, I'd like to keep it like that if you all don't mind, on top of that I'm currently sick and I realised it's funny we all have things we do when we're sick, our rituals, our cures, our comfort item personally I bought a wooden walking stick at the fair years ago now, I call it my staff now and when I'm sick I always keep it with me, I no joke bring it everywhere I go arround the house when I'm sick anyways, few things 1 what's the weird thing you do when your sick? I'm really curious also let me know if you spotted the reference in this chapter, now if you need me oh wait almost forgot my own end card lol if you liked it fav or follow if you really liked it share with a friend, any questions, comments, concerns, issues, problems, happy thoughts, leave them in the reviews or PM me that's all, for now, folks - God of Wolves preparing to steal the domain of hyper death when I'm better**


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Gah, I wanted to upload this yesterday but 1 you'd have all thought this an April fools joke and 2 if I uploaded anything on April 1st it would be an April fools joke chapter and I didn't have time to make an April fools joke, furthermore this hurts to say but this story is going on official hiatus, I love my concept still but trying to execute it and give you all updates on this as well as the other stories wich personally I prefer my writing in and have more insperation for... sorry guys had to be done but I do have two new stories in the works for you guys one is origional and will be up on royal roads when a few chapters are done so I can keep a schedule for it, anyways this aside reviews

Gage the hedgehog: sorry about the authors note but here you go

guest: one of my friends is obsessed with karambit's personally I see why they look amazing and I'd love to get one myself

Gamelover41592: I wanted to make it come true but I feel I didn't do it enough, also as an early B-day present pick any of my stories currently up here (NOT THIS ONE) and I'll update it next, hopefully, I can push upload when I give you that promised cuss out for me practically memorising your birthday

ok that's it, I'll see you all at the end of the chapter, don't be discussed

GOW

Lincoln felt exhausted, his family spent the better part of 5 hours trying to find something he was good at.

and they found jack squat.

They tried everything they could think of from poetry, to storytelling, too stupid taxes, why in the name of all things holy did they think to try taxes? That thought briefly crossed his mind as he opened his window, sneaking out of the house as the sun dimmed for the day before he walked towards the 24/7 casino he just looked up to go to, he knew Brent wouldn't be happy if he knew Lincoln left without his supervision and he also knew how bad this could be if he was caught.

GOW

The walk to the casino was uneventful, to say the least, once he arrived Lincoln looked around, it was a different casino then he normally goes to but the layout and the appeal on the walls looked similar in the lovely and crowded feel he's used to, he made his way to the blackjack table and put a handful of chips on the table, ready for the game that would inevitably ensue once the hand was dealt, he received the cards and listened to Frank Sinatra on the speaker system as he viewed his cards, he held two queens so almost by habit he decided to split giving him a 7 on one queen and a jack on the other he decided to play a gamble and hit on the 7 giving him a 3 leaving him with 20 on both hands, the girl next to him sat with a smirk as she revealed a jack of hearts and the ace of spades shocking lincoln and causing the dealer to grumble as he hit and busted giving the pot to the girl.

They played a few more hands and Lincoln took a little more notice on his opponent each time, while the dealer looked like he was about to cry with the two being the only ones to win at the table, the girl looked close in age to Lincoln, and she looked cute, she had medium length curly brown hair, slightly tanned skin, she was pretty tall (if she was truly a kid who faked an id to get in like Lincoln) but her more memorable feature was her pircing green eyes that shone like emeralds, the night wore on until Lincoln figured it was a good time to go home, he cashed in his chips before making his way out, he faintly noticed the girl from his table following him, catching up also.

not knowing what she was doing Lincoln decided to ignore her and kept walking, he made it to the parking lot before she grabbed his shoulder and turned him to face her, he panicked for a second, his right hand clutched his pocket that he kept his knife in before his eyes widened and he remembered he left it at home 'right when you would have been useful too!' he thought.

"How'd you do it?" she asked, leaving Lincoln to look confused as she kept talking, "was it hair dye? if so it looks so realistic" she asked, commenting on his hair.

"u-uh sorry ma'am I'm not sure what you mean? this is my natural hair color" Lincoln said, trying to maintain his cover.

"don't play that crap with me, you're shorter than me so I'm guessing you're also in middle school," she said, as soon as she said that her cheeks flushed as she realized what came out of her mouth and a pink tint made its way onto her cheeks.

"Look's like I'm not the only one who snuck into the casino's early, my name is Lincoln, Lincoln Loud," Lincoln said with a shy smile, his eyes fully able to view the beauty of the girl in front of him.

"Nice to meet you Lincoln, My name is Diana Kidd," she said with a smile and a small blush as they shook hands, neither knowing what to do or say until the silence was broken by Lincoln.

"wanna get something to eat? my treat" he asked, Diana nodded and the two walked off and began talking, discovering how much they had in common

GOW

Lincoln snuck back into his house as it neared 1:30 A.M. the two kids have been talking (and playing cards) for a while in Denny's, he was smiling all while opening his window, his new crush on his mind as he crawled into the newly opened area, he didn't notice the tapping foot or angry sister as he placed the glass ever so carefully back, but once he turned he stopped in his tracks seeing a pissed off Luna Loud.

"where were you dude?" she asked.

"out," Lincoln said, he put his poker face on, hiding the love-struck look that donned his face when entering.

"yea, I saw the casino on your computer I can't believe you snuck out man! you could have been caught, or worse hurt" Luna said, flaming fury sparked by her love of the young loud.

"I was fine, mind your own business Luna, if not my earlier threat still stands," Lincoln said, shocking the sister into silence, "now if that's all please leave, I'd like to get some sleep," Lincoln said, Luna's mind froze and shattered thinking about what her brother just said, this caused her to just turn and leave the room, blinking as she felt the sting of budding tears in her eyes at her brother's comment, while she was trying to sort through her tangled web of emotions and pain with her brother Lincoln's mind wondered back to Diana, he liked her a lot and found out she was transfering to his school in the fall! he was honestly excited to see her at the casino later and at school.

GOW

A/N: I hope you guys like it, I've been so mentally drained I'm honestly surprised I could get it out also I've started watching Miraculous: the tales of Ladybug and Cat-Noir, expect a story for that one later, also again working on an original that might interest some of you I'll post an announcement when that's on Royal Roads as well as give you all a way to find it. I like this story but it's not as inspired as it used to be I will come back to it but I can't do that now, well not much to say here remember Gamelover41592 tell me which story just not this one, you're all amazing and I look forward to returning to this story, if you guys need more reading meterial while waiting check out my page, it's pretty good if i do say so myself. remember if you liked fave and follow if you really liked it share with a friend, any questions, comments, concerns, issues, problems, happy thoughts, let me know in the reviews or PM me god of wolves, signing off for now


	13. AN

Dear faithful readers,

I apologize for not updating in a while. life got in the way and I didn't even have a real way to log in for a good while but I will update as soon as possible, I have more chapters on the way and even original stories that I'm working on which will be shown on my Royal Roads account later (more details as it develops)our patience and while I can't promise updates regularly or swiftly yet I will update everything as soon as I can. these authors note will be replaced with a new chapter as soon as it's done

Sincerely,

The God of Wolves


End file.
